2 AM
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: An alternate idea to how Jane and Maura could have made up after Jane shot Paddy.


**A/N: So this is a different "Maura and Jane make-up after Jane shoots Paddy" idea. **

**I do not own the characters. **

Sitting in my car, I stared across the street at my best friend's house, begging for her to walk past a window, or turn on a light, anything to show that she was there. That she was alright. She was angry with me… had been angry with me for a while and I can't say that I blame her. I mean I shot her father. But I was just doing my job and God knows he would've shot me! It's not like I woke up saying, "Hey! Im going to ruin the best friendship I've ever had by shooting Maura's father. That sounds like a jolly good idea"

I look at the clock and realize that it's already past two in the morning. I decide to just give up, Ma would've called me anyways if anything were to be wrong. Driving slowly I make my way back to my lonely apartment. What is waiting for me on my doorstep shocks me to no end.

Maura is sitting there, shoes next to her, hair mussed, makeup running and asleep.

"Maura?" I asked softly, thought the way she shot up you would have thought a gunshot had gone off.

"Jane? Wh-what are you doing here?" _Oh God. She's drunk._

"This is my house, Maura. What are you doing here?"

She looked around and then back at me before standing up and glaring into my eyes. "I… she swallowed hard, "am so pissed off at you… but I'm not at the same time. I mean I know you were just doing your job but… but he's my father, Jane. But you're my best friend… and though I'm so angry at you… I miss you. You're supposed to be the one I'm crying to, the one holding me as I struggle to come to terms with the fact that my biological father is dying. You're supposed to be helping me come to terms with all of these emotions I have towards him that…. I-I- I don't understand. And while I know that you are technically the reason why he's there, I can't help but want you to be doing all of that. Comforting me because, I'm falling apart here, Jane." The end of her monologue was drowned by her tears.

"Come here," I whispered, as I opened the door and pulled her in the apartment by pulling her into my arms. Her arms wrapped around me and her fingers dug into my back letting me know that I was the only thing holding her together. When her body began to sag I suggested that we sit down.

"Ijustwannagotabed." Her slurred speech told me it was indeed time to get her in bed.

"Well come on then, you can sleep with me."

"Mkay."

Once we had made it to my room I got her a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt of mine to wear and told her to change as I went into the bathroom to prepare myself for bed. while washing my face, I figured that I had better to the same for Maura. It would be one less thing for her to regret in the morning. I ran a washcloth under the warm water and walked out of my room to see a very drowsy Maura, dressed for bed and yet just standing and staring at it.

"Maura, lie down." She did as I asked and I washed her face with the rag, gently rubbing it across her closed eyes and cheeks to remove all traces of her previous sobbing.

When I had hung the cloth up to dry and turned out all the lights, I retrieved my gun, put it in the bedside table and climbed into bed.

"Jane?" her voice was soft as I felt a shift in the bed as she rolled over. "Why are you so nice to me?" A chuckle escaped the back of my throat. "You're laughing at me."

"No, Maura, I'm not." I grabbed her hand under the cover and ran my thumb over the back of it comfortingly. "I swear I'm not." I rolled to face her even though it was too dark to see anything but her very faint silhouette. "I just… it's just funny that you cant see how much people care about you. How much I care about you. Maura, you're like a sister to me and I love you. That's why 'I'm so nice to you'."

I heard a sniffle and knew she had started to cry again. "Maur."

"But I've been so mean to you recently."

"So? Sisters fight, Maura. That doesn't mean they don't love each other anymore."

She was quiet for a moment. "Jane?"

"Maura?" I mocked her tone causing her to giggle slightly.

"May I have a hug?"

"Anytime." I reached for her and she came into my arms, holding on to me tight and snuggling into me.

"You know, Jane, I've always wanted a sister."

I chuckled again. "Me too, Maur."

After a few moments, she let me go but did not move completely back to her side of the bed. her fingers set off in a search for mine and as she laced our fingers she whispered softly, "I love you too, sister."


End file.
